pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finland
Phinland is one of the biggest theme parks (bigger than The Magic Kingdom and DisneyWorld) ever built, and was a joint project between Phineas and Ferb and Disneyland itself. But this one is the most different type of Disneyland. It is (OF COURSE) Phineas and Friends themed. Located specially offshore-10 miles from mainland-it was built on one of the biggest manmade island, and it features the first floating, yes FLOATING, airport. Serving light aircrafts, 737s to A380s from all over the world. And also a floating ferry dock, serving over 25 of them at a time. As a land featuring Phineas and Ferb, you may find hidden triangles scattering everywhere. For example, you can count like 500 in the smallest gift shop itself. Phineas's triangle is EVERYWHERE. As a lamp, or a food cart, or maybe cars inside rides. Not to mention the others, except Irving, which only features himself in the Phineas and Ferb Hall of Fame ride. It is actually narrated by Phineas (yay), but Irving Animatronic robots can be seen making appearances on mostly Ferb exhibits. Ok, now for the real deal. (NOTE:The park is a complete copy from Disneyland, and it was even operated under Disneyland management) Downtown Danville (As:"Main Street USA") As the zone where guests first come into, Downtown Danville is full of buildings symbolizing the past, just like M.S.USA. And the cinderella castle here is replaced with a 1/4 scale model of the Tri State Tower, and blocking the views to the other attraction zones is Danville buildings structure. Attractions Phintasyland (As:"Fantasyland") Phintasyland is the most visited attraction zone. It was filled with ALL Phineas and Ferb stuff. Like maybe, the rollercoaster, A Swinter tunnel (only open in summer), "It's A Short Summer", and other fantastic rides Attractions Tomorrowland (title specific enough) The Tomorrowland features impossible attractions that is accomplishments by Phineas and Ferb. Attractions Journey To The Center Of Candace In this ride, guests will take a ride inside a submarine (15 people each). In this ride, there will be a simulation of getting small, and smaller, and then went inside Candace's body. Guests will experience actual bodyworks (which is just optical illusion), feel like being digested, before being throwed up again. The ride is actually going around a five-story basement that is designed to meet the expectations of being inside a body. Anything else is just technological illusions, giant 3D TVs, Animatronic robots and holographic illusion, with of course train tracks that brought the "submarine" around the "body" Ferbtopia Whatever your age is, whether you have a driver's license or not, you can experience driving a fuel cell car on a futuristic landscape. Hit the gas and see the Martian landscape, then enter a tunnel that have peculiar settings. Exit the tunnel and you are welcomed to a future city. With floating buildings and other future stuff. Exit the ride by going through the coolness sewer, where coolness stays until it was recycled. The ride's outer part is only for loading and unloading, anything else is done 10 stories beneath sea level. Zero Gravity Enter a room and witness the tickling zap that can levitate you-for 15 minutes! Do everything you want! Before Phineas hits the Shutdown button! Portal To Mars! Join Phineas and Isabella on an adventure across the neckbreaking terrains of Mars! Witness the dancing martians, and be careful not to be chased away! Rewind In Time Tuck yourself on for a nice seat in our 3-guest cart. And when you are just tucked in, listen to the zapping voices of time and fear the speed of light. As you just noticing this, you are already back in the dinosaur age, and watch out with that hungry T-Rex. F.E.R.B F.E.R.B is a ride that is presented for the genius-ity of Ferb Fletcher, which helps his brother on making great inventions to kill the 104 days of summer. More will be up soon '' Phineas & Ferb the Ride Across the Second Dimension A dark ride through the movie where Major Monogram wants you to stop the evil Doofenshmritz with a scene of Dofenshmirthz from the Second Dimension & "Doof" Doof changing clothes & singing "I found a brand new best friend & its me" before your eyes. (Much like Little Mermaid at California Adventure). Adventureland Phinland Adventureland is the only place where you can experience a ride where rafts will take you for a wet spin. And it's also the only place to use a train to get away from a mummy and a giant gumball machine. You can also check out the Haunted House with all of it's scary illusions that will make you faint in disbelieve-in the comfort of your cart. Attractions Phineas's Haunted House The Mummy Gone Fishin Scream Mountain Phineasland The part of the park where guests can meet n greet characters, visit characters house, play with characters, and lots more stuff to do with characters. Suitable for kids under 7. Fun for all ages. ''More Coming Soon... Category:Fanon Works Category:Theme Parks Category:Locations